


Who Was That?

by csichick_2



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby inquires about a certain visitor to Charlie's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Was That?

“Who was that jerk that barged in while David and I were at your office earlier?” Colby asks his boyfriend.

“You mean Marshall Penfield?” Charlie asks with a snort. “To put it concisely, his life’s work is to discredit my life’s work.”

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like him,” Colby responds. “Though I think you overestimated.”

“Overestimated what?” Charlie asks mildly concerned.

“When you told him that he wouldn’t be able to convince Amita that ‘this’ was six inches. There’s no way he has that much.”

Charlie laughs. “You always know what to say.”


End file.
